Dimples
by Stuttering Squirrel
Summary: Juliette gets distracted by Warner's cheek curves.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Shatter Me series. All rights go to the wonderful Tahereh Mafi.**

"I was thinking about building shelters for the citizens. And then we could do something that could regenerate the growth of the ecosystem." We were walking down the hallway, discussing about strategies. Warner was so focused on winning back what the sector lost during the time of his father that I hardly see him laugh anymore, much less smile.

So imagine my surprise when he stopped walking and suddenly chuckled.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing, love. It's just that I can feel your concern for me. It's... amusing," he smiled wickedly.

I was about to snap at him, but something made me stop. He _smiled_. Never mind that it was at my expense. He just smiled. His green eyes were twinkling with mirth as he continued grinning at me.

At that moment, something caught my attention. His dimples. God, those precious parts of his anatomy could be the death of me. They were so adorable that I couldn't help but stare at them.

I was too busy looking at them that I didn't notice him walking again. He started talking and those cute assets of him were gone. I followed him, still too preoccupied with the thought of his cheeks. I looked down, embarrassed at myself for thinking about something so trivial when the sector is more important than a bunch of cheek curves.

I chanced a glimpse at his face just to get it out of my head when he suddenly stopped talking and walking. He looked at me before I could even turn my gaze away.

I flushed at the thought of being caught. It was just as humiliating as being naked in front of a bunch of strangers. My blush deepened at that picture. He noticed my red face and out of nowhere, he let out a huge, yet endearing, laugh.

And oh my god. All the butterflies went straight to my belly and it made me feel all mushy inside. His dimples were more pronounced now and all I can do is stand and look at them while he finished laughing.

He wept a few tears out of his eyes and said, "You look charming, love." He came near me, asking, "What's got you all flustered anyway?"

I looked up at him, heart hammering because of the sudden closeness. "Uh," I stammered, "there's something in your face?"

He raised one perfect eyebrow, intrigued. "What is it?"

"I think it's gone now," I lied.

"Really? You should know by now that I can tell when you're keeping something from me," he closed the gap between us and smirked, said dimples still clearly displayed, albeit smaller.

I couldn't think straight while he stood near me, so all I managed to mutter was a whispered no. He grinned wider and the indentations were now prominent and present in all its glory.

"What is it, love?" He whispered.

My voice left me, so instead of answering him, I placed my warm hand on his smooth cheek and caressed it gently. I cupped his face and let my thumb roam on his ivory skin. Just below my finger is the sweet, sweet curve. _How could something that looks so innocent be so seductive?_ , I thought. But then again, it belonged to Warner. Anything innocent looked sexy on him.

Before I could feel it, he put his left hand over mine. He said, "Is this what it's all about? My dimple?"

His voice was filled with disbelief, but his emerald eyes twinkled just like when he laughed at me. I started flushing again, but I managed to hold his gaze. "Yes." Surprisingly, my voice came out strong. He must have been surprised too because he immediately let down his hand.

I continued caressing his face when he didn't say anything else. _Finally_. I inwardly sighed. His precious dimple was hollow compared to his cheek, yet it was as soft and smooth. It was like touching a baby's bottom, only curvier. I kept on stroking it, all the while thinking that Warner must have viewed me as a girl with a dimple fetish.

He leaned down until our foreheads met and our noses touched. I looked up and was surprised. His pupils dilated so that I couldn't see the green in his eyes anymore. I felt a little overwhelmed because I'm the only one who could make him be like this.

He cupped my face, all the while tilting my chin up. Our lips were mere centimeters apart, our breaths intermingling. And then.

We were kissing. He kissed me with such raw passion that I almost passed out at the intensity. Sensing that I couldn't stand up by myself anymore, Warner grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. My left hand was holding on to his commander uniform, not caring if it was starting to crease.

Warner pulled away first. To my disappointment, he didn't kiss me again.

He slowly started smirking and said, "So, you got a dimple fetish eh?"

I blushed.

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfiction. (Hooray for crossing one item off the bucket list!) Forgive me for my poor writing skills. But hey, you read it, so that counts for something right? I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
